


Hold me close (and don’t ever let go)

by peachesandwine



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Airplanes, Angst, Fear of Flying, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not real guys, One-Sided Attraction, Poor stray kids, Sad, Sorry Not Sorry, This is trash, What Have I Done, this is fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachesandwine/pseuds/peachesandwine
Summary: Minho was known for his fear of heights, but usually he managed to keep it at bay. It was just another day and another flight so it should be just fine.Or so he thought.And the worst part was he could feel it in his bones the moment he stepped onto the god-damned airplane.





	Hold me close (and don’t ever let go)

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing after a while, so probably my writing is rusty as crap. Sorry for the grammar mistakes and spelling mistakes that practically, everywhere in this story. No beta reader just because I can't be bothered lol. Anyway, enjoy?
> 
> Comments, kudos and anything of sorts are forever welcomed and treasured!

Minho held his breath as he felt the plane lurched forward, hoping that it would keep the airsickness at bay. He had been sleeping in the past hour, or it was an attempt because really, he was never a fan of airplane and usually he would’ve fall asleep as soon as he was onboard to get rid of the airsickness. But this time, he hardly got a wink of sleep. The turbulence hit them harder than usual and he’s been trying to adjust his breathing to calm his nerves. It didn’t do much though. Well, at least he could still hold his breakfast down longer than expected.

 

Stray kids was scheduled to perform in KCon Thailand, hence the source of Minho’s current suffering. Next to him, Hyunjin was fast asleep and Minho wondered how on earth the turbulence didn’t wake the younger up. In times like this Minho wished that he was a heavy-sleeper instead. It was barely 30 minutes onto the long journey and Minho already felt like going home. He missed his bed, his room, the dorm and overall, he missed standing up on a solid ground, which he won’t have the privilege until— _let’s see_ —5 more hours of the god forsaken trip.

 

Amidst his internal turmoil, Minho could hear the hushed laughter in the background. Being curious he was, Minho almost frowned at the sight of the older members, Chan and Woojin laughing at something the younger couldn’t decipher like a high school couple on vacation.

 

Or like an old married couple on a yearly honeymoon. _Either ways._

 

It didn’t bother him. It never was and it shouldn’t bother him. Chan and Woojin were close right ever since their predebut times and their bonds has been closer ever since. It was obvious that they shared many things in common hence the reason they stick together like a glue. They were both the oldest members of Stray kids and naturally, they would act like an older brother to the younger members—or, frankly speaking—they suited the parental roles just fine. To be honest, Minho would sometimes sit back and watched them with envious eyes.

 

Minho was an awkward teenager and was probably still now. He had his shots on entertainment world ever since he was young, but truthfully, he was never confident in any of them. He had lived a relatively sheltered life and the thoughts of meeting a lot of people at the same time could be overwhelming, hence the panic attack that happened at times. It almost felt like a conundrum because everything in his life was a series of contradiction. He yearned to be known, but at the same time, he wanted to be left alone.

 

The plane suddenly lurched again and Minho felt his breakfast rising up fast on throat. The brunet let out a yelp and clamped his mouth with his clammy hands. _Please don’t throw up, please don’t throw up._ He wasn’t even sure that the chants would work but he had a slight hope. But the weather seemed not giving him any mercy as the plane shook again, this time it was harder to the point where the bile rose onto his mouth. Willing himself to get up, Minho stumbled through the aisles before bolting down for the toilet, a harsh bang reverberated through the air and Minho winced a little at the sound. Well, it’s not like anyone will hear that through the turbulence anyway.

 

As he was inside, Minho did eventually throw up, which was not much really, since he only ate a slice of plain toast for breakfast and hadn’t got a chance to eat anything else ever since. He felt better though, albeit the disgusting aftertaste that linger in his mouth.

 

Minho stayed in the same position for about 15 minutes before decided that his stomach calmed down and it was safe to go back to his seat. He stumbled back to his seat and with shaky hands he buckled himself in again. He spotted a bunny-shaped pillow, the one that Jisung gave it to him the other day, and grabbed the said pillow and pressed it tightly onto his chest.

 

He was scared for unknown reason. He had a bad feeling right since before he stepped onto the airplane. It might be due to the fact that he accidently overheard the flight crew yelling about machine check and rotatory wing, things that Minho never knew of, but it raised his concern nonetheless. What if something bad happened? What if they didn’t make it to Bangkok safely? What if—

 

“Are you okay?”

 

An oddly familiar voice rang in his ears and for a brief second, he thought it was Hyunjin since he was sitting next to him. He blinked his eyes a few times to get a clearer view and watched how Chan, somehow, managed to swap seats with Hyunjin and now looming over him worriedly like a concerned boyfriend.

 

_Wait, what?_

 

Heat rose and colored the younger’s pale cheeks and mentally slapped himself for imagining such things. Why would he imagine Chan to be his boyfriend while Chan already has one as perfect as Woojin anyway? Besides, whatever feelings Chan has ever had for him was probably all platonic.

 

“Minho-ah, are you okay?”

 

Again, that sweet voice sounded like honey in Minho’s ears and Minho lowered his gaze even more. He couldn’t let his hyung see him like this—not with that loving gaze he yearned so much to the point where he couldn’t even look at him in the eyes and tell him that everything was okay.

 

The thing was, everything was not okay.

 

Minho felt the plane starting to shake as the turbulence hit them harder. The panic murmurs rose when the seatbelt light on which followed with an announcement from the captain about the severe turbulence they encountered. Minho immediately tightened his seatbelt with trembling hands. _This isn’t happening, this isn’t happening, this isn’t happening._ This wasn’t meant to happened. They were supposed to land safely in Bangkok. They were meant to perform tomorrow and go back to Korea safely too. They were meant to start their comeback promotions afterward, doing fan signs and other variety shows or even performed at many music shows. They were not meant to die on an airplane crash.

 

The lights suddenly turned dark and the whole passengers screamed in panic. The fear rose quickly and Minho felt his breath shortened. He hardly noticed a bigger hand reached out for his smaller ones, squeezed them firmly in assurance.

 

“Hey, don’t worry. We’ll be fine.” Chan assured and Minho could notice a slight shake on his tone and the younger couldn’t help but squeezed back. Chan would probably be terrified right now, but Minho found it endearing that the older didn’t want to show his weakness in front of other people.

 

“I hope so,” Minho mumbled as he closed his eyes and leaned towards the older. “I don’t want to die when I have achieved nothing.”

 

“Hey, hey, hey,” Chan frowned as he shook him awake, hazel brown orbs boring into his dark chestnut one. “ _Nobody_ is going to die tonight, you hear me? We’re going to be fine.”

 

Minho chuckled slightly as he opened his eyes. “I find it hard to believe.”

 

As if on cue, the plane started to toss around and Minho could hear the other members began to scream. Minho curled up in his seat as the oxygen masks above them started to fall off. His hands unconsciously reached for Chan to hold onto, because really, this trip has started to look a tad bit too similar to his nightmare.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. Unfortunately, we encounter a severe turbulence. We advise to get ready for emergency landing on water. The life vest is right under your seat.” The captain had spoken and that’s where all hell break loose.

 

Screams and shouts were everywhere, some of them were crying, some of them are angry but most of them, are scared including him. Under the dim light, he could see the others were trying to put on some life vest while others tried to gather their belongings. Minho whimpered when he felt hands trying to unbuckled his seat belts.

 

“Get up. We need to get out of here.” Chan said as he started unbuckle the younger’s seatbelt and putting the life jacket over the younger’s head. The older put his hands on both side of Minho’s head in order to get his attention. “Minho, I need you to listen to me. Whatever happens, try to stick close to me, okay?”

 

The brunet could only nod, not trusting his own voice to answer. The plane hit another swing as it began to shake violently. Minho stumbled as he felt himself pulled down by the older.

 

“It’s not safe here.” Chan said as he glanced around the aisle, “There,” he pointed at the green lights that lead towards the emergency exit doors. “We need to get to the exit door. It should be easier to get out later.”

 

Minho could only follow Chan’s order hopelessly. His eyes were tearing at the sight. The plane was a total chaos and they all going to die.

 

“Hyung, I couldn’t find Jisung!” Amidst all the screams and shouts, Minho heard Felix cried out in fear and felt his heart dropped. “He was still in the toilet and hadn’t comeback ever since!”

 

“What?!” Chan screeched in panic as he stumbled his way through the fallen luggage, “I’ll go look for him!”

 

“No, no, no!” Minho shouted as he detangled himself from Chan, “I’ll go look for him. Chan hyung, you stay here with the others.” He quickly tried to maneuver his way towards the lavatory through the falling luggage before Chan could protest. It was rather hard, since he had to practically crawl in the dark. Minho took a deep breath to soothe his nerves. _Right_. It was not the time to have panic attack. Right now, he had to be a good hyung and find Jisung. The poor kid was probably terrified and even if Minho was scared shitless, he wasn’t going to leave Jisung alone.

 

The plane, much to everyone’s horror, lurched forward again and had thrown Minho off of his feet and onto a nearby wall. _Ouch._ Minho could feel his head spinning as he hit the wall with a loud crack. _That_ , he was sure, will leave him with a mild concussion or two. He groaned at the position he was in and he slowly stood up, his right hand gripped tightly on the life vest he found under the seat as he stumbled his way.

 

“Jisung!” Minho couldn’t even hear his own voice as shouts and screams of terror filled the cabin. As he staggered closer, he could see ‘occupied’ sign on the lavatory door and prayed that Jisung was still in there. “Jisung!” He yelled once more, hoping to get any sort of response from the younger male. Minho heard another shout—or more like—ear-piercing screams reverberating through the air and he was so tempted to turn around but he didn’t. He did not do it because he knew. He perfectly knew that if he stopped now, it would’ve been too late to save Jisung. Selfish as what it may seemed but Minho wasn’t going to let anything happen to him—or any of the members to be honest—as long as he’s alive.

 

He knocked frantically on the door. “Jisung, this is hyung. Could you please open the door for me?” Minho could hardly hide the panicked tone, as he felt the plane propelled forward and threw everyone around. He let out a gasp, trying to reach out anything for him to cling onto. Minho cringed as he hauled himself up, stepping over the fallen luggage and food trolley, silently praying that he didn’t accidentally stepped on anyone. He could hear the click sound from the lavatory door and he was greeted with tear-stricken face of Jisung. He was shaking badly, and probably so was he, but looking at the younger’s state gave him the sudden urge to protect him. He needed to be strong for the members—for _Jisung._

 

“Oh, Jisung.” Minho mumbled as he quickly pulled the younger into a bone-crushing hug, his hand found its way to the younger’s head, patting it gently. “It’s okay. Hyung got you. Hyung got you.” He whispered softly in the smaller male’s ear as he could feel the sob wrenched from the latter’s body.

 

Minho broke the hug to steady both of them when he felt the plane took on another swing. He could hear Jisung faintly whimpered, his hand gripped Minho’s jacket tightly, head low on his chest. Minho’s heart broke at the sight. As much as he wished to comfort the younger, there were other more pressing matter in hands—which was—getting both of them to safety.

 

“Minho! Jisung!”

 

Minho turned his head around at Chan’s familiar voice. “Get out of there!” Chan’s words were drowned by the shout of hysterical passengers. Under the dimmed light, Minho could somehow clearly see the leader’s desperate attempt to reached them.

 

 

_No!_

 

 

Minho wanted to say.

 

 

_No!_

 

He wanted to warn him.

 

_Don’t come close!!_

 

Minho could only watch in horror as one of the plane’s rotatory wing lighted up like a firework. He reeled Jisung back into his embrace, and turn his body around to shield the younger. The last thing he heard was a horrifying sound of metal ripping and explosion before everything was engulfed in a fire.

 

 

 

 

 

 _cont._  


End file.
